Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy
Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Juvia Lockser and Grimoire Heart Dark Mage Meredy. Prologue While Juvia is fighting Meredy alongside Erza, she hears Meredy threaten Gray Fullbuster. This alarms Juvia and she starts attacking Meredy with a barrage of Water Magic attacks. Juvia tells Erza to leave the fight to her since she has to hurry and find Wendy and Gray. Erza agrees and leaves while saying that she will leave it to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229 Pages 2-7 Battle Meredy takes out her swords and says that she won't let "#4" leave, but she is stopped by Juvia smashing her between two waves. Meredy uses Maguilty Rays to free herself and attack Juvia, but Juvia uses Water Slicer to protect herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229 Pages 7-8 Meredy tells Juvia that it's mysterious how over one person, Gray, one can love him and the other one can hate him, that over the same individual there can be different ways to see them and feel about them. Juvia responds that that is what it means to be human. Meredy says that she was lucky to have killing Gray as her objective and meeting someone who loves him so much. Meredy raises her hand and tells Juvia that her feelings about Gray will be "I will kill Gray". Meredy extends her hand towards Juvia and tells her she will show her the touch of heaven and boundless despair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229 Pages 11-12 Meredy uses Sensory Link on Juvia, a ray appears from Juvia's wrist and goes into the forest until it reaches Gray's wrist and a tattooed bracelet appears in her and Gray's wrist. Juvia asks Meredy what she did, and she responds that she linked Juvia and Gray's senses as one. Juvia gets excited and says that it's like heaven and now she could die happily. Meredy says that this Magic will also share the pain and attacks Juvia in her arm with Maguilty Sodom, making Gray also get hurt. Meredy tells Juvia that all the damage she takes will be felt by Gray, Juvia asks her how dare she try to hurt Gray-''sama'', and attacks Meredy by rushing at her cloaked in water. Meredy is blown away, but uses her Three Spread Sensory Link and Juvia uses a whirlpool to attack Meredy once more. However, Juvia and Gray also get hurt, and Meredy explains that she has attached herself to the connection and as of now the three of them are connected, so it doesn't matter which one of them dies, because Gray will die too. This the dead end of despair and end to Gray's life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229 Pages 13-20 Juvia is devastated and tells Meredy that this way, she will die too. Meredy responds that that is correct, for the three of them there is only death. Meredy states that now that she and Gray are connected, there is no need to fight anymore, she puts two swords at her neck, and says that she can just kill herself. Juvia tells her to stop it, Meredy ignores her and says that she does not fear death. Juvia attacks her own leg making Meredy fall to the ground, stopping her execution. Meredy explains that even though Maguilty Sense shares the feeling of pain, it doesn't share the physical wound, so if Juvia wants to stop her, she is going to have to kill her, but if she dies, the three of them will die together. Meredy repeats that that the only thing left for the three of them is to die, but Juvia says that there is another option, the three of them can live, even though they may defeat their enemies, Fairy Tail Mages would never take their lives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230 Pages 2-7 Meredy says how incredibly childish that is, creates a sword on top of her, and says that she is going to kill Gray for the sake of Ultear. Juvia runs towards Meredy and says that she won't let her, before that happens she will render her incapable of fighting. The sword starts coming down on Meredy, and she has a flashback of when she was found by Ultear and how much she loves her, but when she comes back to, she finds a crying Juvia hugging her. Juvia tells Meredy that even she smiles, even she has someone important to her. Meredy wonders in it overpassed sense and it is also sharing emotion. Juvia tells Meredy to live, she lives for the ones she loves and she has to too. If she has love in her life she must keep on living. The words love and live resound through Meredy's head until tears start rolling down her cheeks. Juvia and Meredy fall to their knees and the three of them get freed from the Three Spread Sensory Link. Meredy falls to the water while saying that she can't fight with her, and Juvia falls while saying that she won't try to run away or hide, Gray-''sama''.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230 Pages 8-17 Aftermath After Gray is freed from Meredy's Magic, Ultear finds him and deceives him with lies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230 Pages 18-20 Ultear finds Meredy and tells her that Gray will be their trump card in defeating master Hades. While they are leaving, Ultear finds Juvia and tries to kill her with her Magic Sword , but Gray saves her and then fights Ultear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239 Pages 6-14 References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Featured Article